The Misfits of Fairy Tail
by duckstorm47
Summary: OCs. LOTS (okay, 6 in all, but still!) Donald wakes to find himself being part of a ritual to revive Zeref! He escapes with another of the to be sacrificed and ends up joining Fairy Tail just before the Phantom Lord's guild attacks. What happens when Donald, being the idiot he is, asks Gajeel to train him in the art of Iron Dragon Slaying? Also I don't own Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Finding the Fairies! When the boy awoke, he barely remembered anything. His only memory was of a dark face calling him 'Donald'. The boy looked around to spot walls, seemingly made of a weird script. They seemed to say something, but the boy's eyes were unable to see very well and thus could not read them. A girl sat to his right, angered. She was yelling to someone to let her out. "HA!" laughed the voice the girl had been talking to, "Why would we, loyal followers of the almighty Zeref, free the girl that is to become the blood to summon our almighty master?" The girl growled and jumped at the man. She hit the wall of words, which rippled from the impact. "The boy has awakened!" cried another voice, "We may begin the ceremony!" The girl kept trying to break down the word wall. It kept up. A chant went up from outside the wall. The boy stood shakily, wanting to leave. He tripped on his feet and fell to the ground. A cry rose from the chanters. "Is he hurt?" "Zeref's new body can not be damaged!" "Check on him!" "But the wall blocks us from going in!" "Then take it down!" The wall of words fell and the girl ran. The chanters, who were dressed in robes bearing a strange side-ways eye, started to circle the unmoving boy, who was starting to understand what was happening. He was to become Zeref reborn, and the girl was to be the blood shed to someone him. The boy, now only pretending to be dizzy, stood up shakily. When the men started to move to resume the ceremony, all of them thinking he was too weak to run, the boy sprinted in the direction the girl had gone. The men chased him up and down stairs. The boy grabbed one sword carrying man and brought the chanter's head to his knee. The chanter crumbled, dropping the sword he had been carrying and the boy scooped it up, using it to fend off other men. The boy soon caught up with the girl, who was tired from her long sprint and had a strange cut on her arm. The boy, after seeing the green liquid surrounding the cut, realized the girl had been hit with a poison knife. The boy picked up the girl using strength he didn't know he had and ran through the halls of the prison like place they were in. The boy finally made it out into the open. He recognized the city from somewhere deep in his mostly lost memory. "Mangolia," he breathed. The boy, seeing how the men didn't want to be caught in the open and had thus stopped chasing him, and that the girl in his arms was starting to breathe irregularly, ran towards a near-by building. The building had these weird pillars sticking out of it but it held a sign bearing the name 'Fairy Tail'. The boy rushed in yelling for help. A young attractive woman, who the boy later found out was Mirajane Straus, rushed to his aid and helped bring the girl to an infirmary in the back. The boy, wanting to make sure that the girl was okay, never left her side. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Guild Wars A yell came from outside. The girl, who had recently woken from her poison induced sleep, called to her new friend. "Donald!" The boy ran into the room, tripping over his feet as he sprinted in. "Ya, Fate?" he panted. Before Fate could tell him of the scream she had heard, gun shots sounded and a dark ghost like figure flew past the window. "Fate, Stay here. I'll be right back!" said the boy as he ran from the room. Always the hero, that one, thought Fate as she looked out the window to see what was happening. Donald ran through the damaged guild hall, passing a room bearing the names Levy, Jet, and Droy. The Boy rushed outside to see Fairy Tail fighting the ghost like figures. Alzack was hit by one such figure and his gun went flying. Donald, always the hero, ran to pick it up. As he got a hold of it, a Shade, as the ghost like figures were called, appeared in front of him. Donald, after striking the magic revolvers barrel with his left hand and them holding the gun up, pulled the trigger. Tons of metal shrapnel came out, ripping the Shade to shreds. Alzack appeared behind the boy, praising him for his shot. "How did you do that? I have never shot something like that before!" the cowboy exclaimed. Donald shrugged and shot another dark monster. Donald helped fight the battle against the shades, all while Natsu and co fought within a giant robot to defeat Phantom Lord. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: How to Train your Apprentice Dragon Slayer All was well at the guild. Donald and Fate, who joined recently, were trying to figure out what Donald's magic was. Fate had found out, after trying Levy's Solid Script Pen, that she, just like her new teacher, was a solid script mage. Donald, after thinking for hours on end, decided to get some fresh air. He walked out of the guild and walked through Mongolia. He saw shops and apartments, a river, and a tree which had a few holes in it. Donald, seeing how he did not know of the whole "Start guild war by pinning Team Shadow Gear to a tree" story, and thus he figured it was a prank or something. The boy turned and kept on walking. As he passed a blacksmith shop, noticing a man with a black mane and a pierced face. Donald noticed that the blacksmith seemed to be kicking out the pierced man, who seemed saddened yet not surprised. This man was Gajeel. After the Phantom Lord War, he could not find a job. He knew no guild would take him in after what he did to that blue haired girl and her dogs, so he hadn't even tried those. Donald, attracted to magic like a moth to a flame, could see the magic coming off of the man. So, the young boy, looking for a teacher, walked up and greeted Gajeel, asking if the Dragon Slayer could possibly train him in his magic. The boy promised to pay any amount of money, just so long as he learned the magic. Gajeel, hungry as heck and in need of cash, agreed. … During one of the training sessions, a strange woman with blue curly locks appeared. She seemed to know Gajeel, Donald's new master, and also seemed inclined to try to drag him somewhere. Donald could tell his master did not want to go, and politely asked the blue haired woman to kindly, "let go of my master, please!" "Rain Woman! I ain't goin'! There is no way in HECK that they, especially after what I did, would let me into their guild! They aren't that stupid. Well, maybe except for that Idiot Salamander…" Gajeel raged, adding the note about Natsu as an after thought. "Salamander? Like Natsu? Gajeel, are you afraid that Fairy Tail won't let you join? I know of no reason why they wouldn't!" exclaimed the apprentice. Gajeel looked down in shock at the small boy. "You mean to say you don't know what I did? That you are unknowing of my crimes against Fairy Tail, your own guild?" Gajeel then explained, in great shame and guilt, that he had not only destroyed the old guild- So that's why the guild was destroyed when I first went there! Thought Donald -but had also hurt three members. Donald was shocked. His master, though gruff, never seemed like he would do that! Nailing a girl to a tree? Donald almost raged on his master for doing such crimes. But, Donald still needed training to do magic. So, he offered a proposition. "Gajeel, if Juvia and I could get you into Fairy Tail, would you go?" the boy asked. Gajeel nodded, saying that he was homeless right now and that being in a guild would help solve that. So, Donald and his master worked out a deal. If Gajeel got into Fairy Tail, then he would teach Donald for free from then on. And so, Donald and Juvia, being how both were members of said guild, went to talk to the Master. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The First Mission "Iron Dragon-Shrapnel Blast!" yelled Donald as he fired his gun, destroying the monster which had for so long plagued a small village. Fate had had to deal with a similar monster, and so each had killed one. They collected their reward and started heading home. "So Gajeel got into the guild, huh?" asked Fate. "Of course! With my help, how couldn't he?" replied Donald. The two partners talked as they walked back to the guild. Donald spoke of his training, how Gajeel had (somehow) managed to teach him all the art of Iron Dragon Slaying, except for the roar, which Donald was unable to be taught. Fate spoke highly of her master, Levy McGarden, and how thanks to her, she was able to use her knowledge of the Ancient Script to use Solid Script Magic very well. Donald and Fate both knew the Ancient Script, and could speak it fluently. The two, sadly, were unable to read in the normal language and thus had some problems accepting missions. The pair didn't know how they came unto this knowledge, though Levy mused that they might be from the past, thus explaining their lack of knowledge on the modern world and their lack of memories. The pair strolled towards the guild chatting and laughing when they heard Droy and Jet yelling. They quieted down and quickly spied on the pair, who were also with Levy, understandably, and, for some reason, Gajeel. This reason soon became apparent as Jet practically threw the Iron Dragon Slayer 10 feet, an amazing feet for someone with almost no muscle, and that Gajeel weighed close to 250 lbs. But then it got worse. Laxus stepped in, coat flowing. He walked towards Gajeel, an angry look on his face. Donald and Fate were going to help him when a thunderbolt dropped from the sky. "Oh my gosh!" gasped Fate. Donald, who knew how powerful Gajeel was, watched in horror. Any attack Laxus made was doubled thanks to Gajeel having so many metal pairings, not to mention eating the stuff too! Before Gajeel could get up, he was struck by a wheel of lightning, courtesy of Laxus. Jet, being (somewhat) kind, tried to stop Laxus. Bad mistake. A bolt of electricity shot from the S-class mage's hands, passing Jet and heading for Levy. The pair watching almost jumped to help her, but Gajeel got there first, completely absorbing the hit. He then proceeded to just walk away. "Wow. Mira is going to flip when she hears about this!" said Donald to his friend. "Yea!" agreed Fate," That Demon is probably going to pair them, right?" Donald shook his head slowly. "She won't," he said slowly, "because we will do it first." _ NOTE: I have no idea how much Gajeel ways. Also, I can't remember much of the Jet and Droy beating up Gajeel part, so sorry for inaccuracies! 


End file.
